


I'm Not Perfect But I Swear I'm Perfect For You

by orphan_account



Series: I Want a Boy with my Boi [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Establishing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy shit.” Michael Jones said suddenly one day, glancing around wildly at Lindsay Tuggey, who was eating her hamburger quietly across from him. “I think I’m in love with Gavin.” </p><p>Lindsay blinked innocently, a small smile crossing her face. “Yeah? So?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Perfect But I Swear I'm Perfect For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing that popped into my head one day and I decided to write down.
> 
> Title is lyrics from "Endlessly" by the Cab, which is an amazing song that if you haven't heard it before, you should definitely listen to it ! :) Hope you enjoy!

“Holy shit.” Michael Jones said suddenly one day, glancing around wildly at Lindsay Tuggey, who was eating her hamburger quietly across from him. “I think I’m in love with Gavin.” 

Lindsay blinked innocently, a small smile crossing her face. “Yeah? So?” 

He flicked a fry at her, and the conversation was over.

 

Michael quickly realized that he’d made a mistake telling Lindsay anything. Falling in love with Gavin had been a mistake all of it’s own, a mistake he hadn’t been able to help but telling Lindsay? He repeatedly wanted to smack his head against the wall everytime he remembered blurted out his deepest secret to the spunk red head over McDonalds. 

“So when are you going to tell him?” Lindsay whispered to Michael in the middle of a GO! Recording. Michael felt his face heat up and he jerked away from her. Geoff  Ramsey  glanced at them in mild curiousity before returning his attention to the match of wits going down which Ryan Haywood and Gavin Free. 

While Ryan was winning- quite clearly- Gavin was making it obvious that he wasn’t going to give up. His hair stood up in multiple directions and his lip was red from biting. His  jeans were too tight and his Touch My Awesome Button shirt was starting to look a little worn down, but Gavin wasn’t going to stop wearing it until it was nothing but rags even thought he knew that he could get another copy of the exact same shirt. 

Michael knew he was staring, and just hoped that the fact that a game was being played would be enough to cover it up for everybody aside from Lindsay. Even now he could feel her eyes on him, pointedly refusing to meet the gaze that was barring into the back of his head. 

“Hey, Vav!” Ray Narvaez Jr called out, tossing the miniature figurine of the Tower of Pimps at the British boys’ head. It bounced off, landing on the ground and nearly knocking  Gavin off balance. 

“What the hell?” Gavin snapped, sounding more whiny than angry. His green eyes lingering on Michael’s face as he relocated his gaze to Ray. 

“Why don’t you just give up?” Ray asked, his tone teasing. “Ryan’s going to win anyway, let’s just save us all some time.”

“Awe, fuck you, Ray.” Michael spoke up without thinking. “Give the guy a chance.” 

“Yeah,” Lindsay said, smirking. “Maybe Gavin doesn’t win because nobody believes that he can do it.” 

Michael looked at Gavin, trying to hide his concern. The same thought had occurred to him before, the Gavin’s problem was simply a lack of confidence, but he’d never heard the words spoken out loud before. 

“I believe in you Gavin. Kick ass, boi.” 

Gavin’s face broke out in a wild smile, side glancing at Michael as he continued to play. 

“Thanks boi.” Gavin’s voice was so quiet that only Ryan could hear him, though Ryan was still too busy winning the game.

 ~~

Barbara Dunkelman sat down beside Lindsay at the pool, and continued to stare at Michael and Gavin as the fucked around in the water.

“They’re something else aren’t they?” Barbara sighed, leaning out and holding her head up to get as much sun as she could. 

“That’s one way to put it.” Lindsay sang, scrolling through her Twitter mentions. “Though I’m getting a little sick of them, honestly.” 

Barbara blinked, glancing over at her friend. 

“I mean, I love those stupid boys, I do.” Lindsay shook her head, her smile small. She placed her phone down and reached out to rub circles onto Barbara’s pale hand. She really  did love the brown hair that Barbara had recently began sporting, and Lindsay had to force herself to come back into the conversation. “They’re just fucking idiots and it’s  driving me insane.” 

“Yeah, but that’s nothing new, is it?” Barbara smiled, squeezing Lindsays' hand back before pulling away. Lindsay paused and said nothing, hoping that the small look she shot  her friend would be enough. 

Apparently, it was.

Barbara sat up quickly, eyes widening. “Unless there is something new?” Lindsay flushed, playing with her phone and refusing to look at Barbara again. “Lindsay! Do you know something?”

“I don’t know anything that I can tell you.” Lindsay commented, finally meeting Barbara’s excited gaze. “I just wish they’d sort their shit out.”

“Well...” Barbara said slowly, leaning back against the chair and staring out at the two boys wrestling in the water. “If they won’t sort it out on their own, then maybe you just have to make them.” 

“How am I supposed to do that?” Lindsay laughed, only to be caught off guard when Barbara jumped into her seat, tugging Lindsays’ phone from her hand. “What are you doing? Barb?” 

“I’m making them.” She replied simply, tossing Lindsays’ phone back to her. “Let’s go.” 

 

Michael walked back towards their stuff, glancing around in confusion when he couldn’t find Lindsay or Barbara. He pulled his phone out his bag and opened the message sent from Lindsays’ phone.

I’m giving you your chance. Tell him tonight and I promise you won’t regret it! Chicken out and I promise you will.

Michael cursed under his breath, and tossed his phone back onto his chair. Gavin walked up behind him, placing his hands on Michael’s shoulders.

“Where did they go?” He asked. Michael smiled against his own will, he enjoyed that Gavin’s accent became some much more profound when he’d been drinking. 

“It looks like we’ve been ditched, boi.” Michael turned around, only realizing then how close they were standing. Once Michael was facing him, their nose nearly touching and  nervous set of butterflies were let loose in his stomach. “Wanna come up to my place? I could kick your ass at Super Smash Brothers.” 

“Alright.” Gavin smiled loosely. “As long as you’ve got more bevs.”

“Always.” Michael laughed, pulling away from Gavin with a pang of regret. “I always have more bevs for my boi.” 

 

“But only one of you has killed in cold blood...” Michael’s voice came from his monitor as he walked into the room, two glasses filled with vodka and Pepsi in his hands. 

“Why are you watching that?” Michael asked, laughing slightly and placing the drink beside Gavin at the desk. Gavin looked up, smiling with gazed over eyes.

“You’re a good actor, Micool.” Gavin said, looking back at the screen as the Ten Little Roosters version of Michael began choking on the poison. 

“I still think it’s Adam’s bread hair that killed me, not the poison.” Michael said lightly, smirking down at the screen as Gavin jumped up. 

“No! No, Micool, my boi!” Gavin smiled slightly, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Was that Gavin Prime or Gavin 2?” Michael asked jokingly.

“That was all Gavin, boi.” Gavin leaned upwards, leaning his head against Michael’s chest. Michael was positive that Gavin could feel his heart beating right though everything. 

Lindsays’ text floated past Michael’s mind again and all he could think about was how much it sounded like a threat. He knew that Lindsay thought that he should tell Gavin everything but he’d never expected her to take such drastic measures. 

Michael pulled away and walked back towards the couch, still holding his drink. “Come here, Gav, I need to talk to you.”

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe it was the possibility that Lindsays’ threat wasn’t empty but Michael was going to tell Gavin- he was really going to tell him. He was  probably going to ruin their friendship- possibly forever- but he was going to do it. Fuck the risks, Lindsay was right. This was something that needed to be said.

Gavin could clearly tell that this conversation was going to serious, if only from Michael’s tone of voice, and paused the video instantly before coming over to sit down beside  Michael on the couch, leaving his drink behind. 

The two boys stared at each other for a long moment before Michael inhaled deeply and squeezed his eyes shut. Gavin reached out and took hold of Michael’s hand. Michael let  his eyes open again, only to feel sick at the reassurance in Gavin’s eyes. 

“I- I uh-” Michael stumbled over his words, silently cursing himself. “I have to tell you something.”

“I sort of figured that, yeah.” Gavin smiled almost nervously, rubbing small circles into Michael’s palm. It was so intimate, it made Michael’s head feel like it was about to explode. “Just spit it out.” 

“It’s not exactly something you just spit out!” Michael felt his temper spike, and jerked his hand away from Gavin’s grip. 

Only then did Gavin begin to understand that the situation was serious. His eyes darkened and his body slumped, playing his fingers as though missing the feeling of Michael’s  hand in his. Michael shook that thought from his mind and forced the words from his mouth.

“I love you.” 

Gavin blinked, smiling in confusion. “I love you too, Micool.”

“No.” Michael shook his head, tugging on the collar of his shirt. “That’s not what I meant. I love you, Gavin, like really love you.” 

Gavin nodded, encouraging Michael to continue talking. Michael was almost shaking, hands dropping down to his lab, twitching towards Gavin. 

“I love you in a more than just buds way.” Michael said, watching in horror as Gavin’s eyes widened. “I mean, I know I shouldn’t be telling you, and that it’s going to ruin  everything and make everything awkward and this is total chick flick moment and it’s disgusting...”

Gavin got sick of Michael’s rambling now, and flung himself forward, pressing their lips together. Michael froze against Gavin and didn’t kiss back, staring at him in shock when Gavin pulled away.

“Why did you do that?” He asked in a hushed voice. 

“Because I’ve been waiting for you to say that for years.” Gavin said simply, shrugged with nonchalance. “I told Geoff about my feelings for you ages ago and he told me that  making the first move would just cause you to bugger off. Told me that I needed to wait for you to come around on his own.”

“Geoff’s a pretty smart guy when he wants to be.” Michael laughed, knowing that everything that Gavin had been told was true. “Lindsay pretty much had to strong arm me into  telling you.”

“I’m not surprised.” Gavin took hold of Michael’s hands again. “But I’m glad she did.”

“Me too.” Michael leaned in, pressing his lips against Gavin’s again, putting in the twice the amount of passion to this one to make up for not kissing back the first  time.  


End file.
